<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Frozen, but Happy by PattRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446515">Frozen, but Happy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose'>PattRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Sentinel (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2020 The Sentinel Secret Santa, Cold, December - Freeform, Hockey Thoughts, M/M, Snow story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:53:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair is at home, waiting for Jim to come home.  Dinner is made and he’s watching the snowflakes falling on the balcony.  It reminds him of their college games for hockey.  Jim and Blair love hockey.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Drabble Day - due 01 Dec - snow or ice sport prompt</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Frozen, but Happy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blair was home for a day off from the station and was sitting out on the balcony watching the snow falling.  It was very cold, but also very beautiful.  Blair had his jacket on and sang Christmas carols as he watched the beauty of the snowflakes.  As cold as he was, he missed sitting in the college auditorium watching their favorite hockey games.  Blair was always making fun of being so cold.  </p><p>He walked in and got himself another cup of hot cocoa. That would warm him up.  He brought it back out to the balcony and sat with a blanket around him and decided he would think about why he was so damned lucky.  He smiled when he thought about his new job.  He was a consultant for Major Crimes and loved it.  Everyone he worked with was fantastic.  He could still work with Jim a lot, but he didn’t mind when he worked with Joel, Megan, Henri or Rafe.  It was safe to say that Simon had saved Blair’s ass over and over again.  Blair was indeed lucky and very happy.  He was also very cold.  </p><p>Blair got up and started a fire in the fireplace.  Before long, he was toasty warm.  At least he had shut the door to the balcony so the heat was not going outside.  Blair missed seeing their first snow fall, but it was too damn cold out there.  Blair got a blanket and curled up on the sofa hoping he could warm up all the way.  </p><p>Jim walked in at that moment, warming Blair instantly to his toes.  </p><p>Jim leaned down and gave his lover a kiss and said, “It’s cold out, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Yes, I was sitting outside watching the beautiful snowflakes, but the cold sent me back in to the house and I built the fire.  I’m so cold, I have no idea why I was sitting outside.  But I warmed up when I saw you.  You’re like my very own heating blanket.”</p><p>“What’s for dinner?” Jim asked as his stomach started talking.  </p><p>Blair snickered and said, “Beef and Broccoli over rice is in the oven.  Wash up, it’s all ready.”</p><p>Blair had the table already set, so when Jim came out, they were set to eat.  </p><p>“When we’re done, we’ll put another log on the fire and go out and watch the snow falling.  It’s very pretty out and I know you’ll enjoy it.  We’ll get heat from the fireplace.  Don’t worry.  Dinner is delicious.  Thanks.  The candy bar didn’t last long.”</p><p>“Jim, say you’re kidding.” </p><p>“I’m kidding.  I had a sandwich for lunch.  You packed it for me last night, remember?”</p><p>“Oh yeah.  I forgot about that.  At least you ate lunch.”</p><p>“Let’s finish and go watch the snow.”</p><p>Blair smiled at his love.  “I’m not the one eating slowly.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>